Education
by Masamiya
Summary: Harry Potter décide de faire sa septième année à Poudlard après la guerre. Il y croisera de vieilles connaissances...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rolling, les personnages, l'univers, tout le bastringue, quoi. On la remercie encore bien fort.

**Titre **: Education

**Pairing **: HP/DM, on ne se refait pas.

**Note :**Bonjour, voici un grand retour avec une nouvelle fic! Il s'agit de HP/ DM, ne laissez donc pas traîner des rétines innocentes ou homophobes dans le coin \\^O^/  
~

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Foutus poumons", grogna Malfoy pour lui-même d'une voix haletante lorsqu'il trouva enfin quelques buissons assez épais derrière lesquels se cacher, le temps de reprendre son souffle après la longue course qu'il venait de faire au travers du parc de Poudlard.

L'automne n'avait pas laissé grand-chose en matière de feuillages, et même la Forêt Interdite semblait dépouillée, nue, les longues silhouettes de arbres épurés se dressant solitaires dans la lumière du matin.

Il ne tenait tout de même pas à s'y enfoncer, préférant de loin la lisière qui lui permettait d'observer sans être vu, ne se rappelant que trop bien les multiples dangers qu'elle recelait.  
Même s'il était bien plus expérimenté que la première fois où il avait pénétré dans la forêt, en première année, il se contentait toujours de l'observer de très loin. Priant pour que jamais ses élèves n'apprennent une chose pareille, il se concentra sur l'étendue de pelouse le séparant du château, essayant d'y déceler une trace de Potter.

Cette fois-ci, il l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui.

Transi de froid, accroupi dans une position qu'il jugeait vraiment indécente pour un Malfoy, l'oreille aux aguets, il se sentit vraiment misérable. Comment pouvait-il être tombé si bas? Fuir devant la colère de Potter comme un lapin apeuré? Prier au milieu de sa solitude, lâchement caché dans la forêt, pour que la pluie ne vienne pas ajouter à son malheur?  
Il aurait voulu retrouver son calme, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi réellement terroriser n'importe qui dans l'accueil que Potter avait fait à sa venue.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, et selon lui l'autre aurait dû s'y attendre.

Après la guerre, c'était Potter qui avait fait les mauvais choix, lui qui avait retourné sa veste; après avoir clamé partout qu'il ferait carrière en tant qu'Auror, avoir mis fin à la guerre en même temps qu'à la vie du seigneur des ténèbres histoire de bien montrer comme il serait doué pour cette foutue carrière, il n'avait accompli aucune des démarches pour entamer sa formation.

Étant donné qu'aucun des élèves n'avait pu obtenir de diplôme en passant les examens l'année pendant laquelle la guerre avait pris fin, il avait d'abord semblé normal au monde sorcier de voir le sauveur rester dans sa vieille école.  
Certainement cet idiot voulait-il réellement accomplir sa septième année d'études avant de préparer les concours du Ministère, bien qu'en raison des évènements ayant empêché les élèves d'obtenir leur année, on leur avait tous donné le droit de passer en classe supérieure sans examens.  
Bref, rien d'étonnant de la part d'un foutu Gryffondor.

Les journaux avaient parlé de ça tout l'été: ce garçon n'était pas seulement un héros. C'était un héros _studieux_.

Draco s'en souciait assez peu, et avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là; à peine majeur, il avait du organiser sa vie seul, suivre le procès de ses parents, faire face à la haine des autres sorciers à la seule mention de son nom de famille.

Une fois la fortune des Malfoy saisie, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de vendre le manoir afin de payer un bon avocat pour son père et sa mère, louant un studio miteux aux abords de pré-au-lard avec l'argent restant.

S'était imposée alors à lui l'évidence: il lui faudrait gagner sa vie.

Le problème majeur lui avait semblé d'abord venir de lui.  
Il éprouvait une réelle réluctance à cette idée. Les Malfoy ne travaillaient pas, il n'avait jamais songé à une quelconque orientation professionnelle lorsqu'il poursuivait ses études à Poudlard, certain de trouver un éventuel travail factice au Ministère ou auprès de son père.  
Il était déconcerté par l'idée même de la profession qui pourrait lui convenir, n'ayant jamais réfléchi auparavant à ces _détails_. Il était excellent en potions, mais à quel genre d'emploi cela pouvait-il le mener?

Puis, passant outre son dégoût pour cette situation indigne, il daigna chercher.  
C'est alors que le réel obstacle lui apparut.

Personne ne désirait employer un Malfoy.

Il avait ravalé sa fierté, avait condescendu à se justifier même, puis avait postulé pour des postes de moins en moins brillants, de moins en moins ambitieux, se sentant insulté d'abord, puis impuissant ensuite lorsqu'il constata qu'on ne voulait même pas de ses services pour de menus travaux habituellement accomplis par les Elfes de Maison.

Désespéré, il avait caché la précarité de sa situation à ses parents, apprenant pour la première fois de sa vie à se restreindre: plus de vêtements, de la nourriture de moins en moins recherchée, et bientôt il s'inquiéta de ne plus pouvoir payer son misérable logement encore longtemps.

Il avait conservé un tableau représentant quelques-uns de plus illustres de ses ancêtres, et tous les soirs il songeait en le contemplant que très certainement ils se retournaient tous dans leur tombe en voyant la déchéance de cette vieille et noble maison.

Il avait d'ailleurs dû jeter un ___silencio _sur les divers membres du tableau dès son installation afin de ne plus avoir à entendre leurs plaintes continuelles à l'idée d'être accrochés sur un mur repeint à la chaux.

Enfermé dans son studio si petit qu'il le rendait presque claustrophobe, subissant les regards lourds de reproche et les insultes des passants de Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'il s'aventurait à l'extérieur, il avait cru un moment devenir fou.  
Il songeait sans cesse à ces gens qui l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'il aurait toujours une vie confortable, se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait préparé à l'éventualité d'une faillite totale. Il essayait de se reprendre en se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul, ni le premier à connaître cette situation précaire lorsque l'illumination lui vint.

Bien sûr.

Il trouverait de l'aide, voire un travail à Poudlard. Poudlard avait toujours été un refuge pour ceux qui n'avaient nulle part ou aller- la preuve, Dumbledore avait même conservé ce benêt de Hagrid comme garde-chasse, et en avait finalement fait un professeur.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à cela? La réponse était pourtant tout à côté.  
Il était prêt à mettre au service de l'école des qualités bien au-dessus de celles de certains membres. Si on avait accepté Trelawney, Hagrid et Rusard, pourquoi refuserait-on un Malfoy?

Fier de lui-même, il avait donc contacté le professeur MacGonagall et lui avait exposé sa situation.  
Il ne saurait dire qu'elle avait accepté avec réjouissance sa venue, mais en souvenir de son feu parrain Severus, et à la vue de ses capacités inhabituelles et bien connues en potions, elle lui avait cédé _à l'essai _le remplacement du professeur Rogue (elle avait froncé ses sourcils derrière ses lunettes et arboré son air le plus sévère en prononçant les mots "à l'essai").

La fierté de Malfoy avait enterré au fond de lui la pensée que peut-être elle n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à trouver d'autre volontaire pour enseigner cette matière, et il avait joyeusement retrouvé son air altier et supérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta un soir dans la vieille enceinte, en partie condamnée le temps d'accomplir les réparations nécessaires suite à sa démolition partielle le soir de la défaite de son maître. De la défaite de ses parents. De ses amis. Le vieux château était tout de même là ce jour pour l'accueillir.

Rusard l'attendait au portail, et avait mené le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée sans faire de commentaires ni manifester de curiosité pour les maigres bagages qu'il avait emmenés, à la grande surprise de Malfoy.

De toute évidence, le concierge avait beaucoup plus de respect pour les professeurs que pour les élèves.  
Une grande inspiration, et il avait pénétré dans le grand hall, peuplé d'étudiants à peines plus jeunes que lui et qui s'étaient retourné en bloc en entendant le grincement bruyant de la grande porte.

Il avait dégluti, avait tremblé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, ne sachant ou aller ni s'il serait guidé par un autre professeur; mais rien ne transparut sur son visage.  
Stoïque, et comme parfaitement à l'aise, il congédia Rusard qui voulait s'occuper de ses bagages, et contempla le Hall.

Seule la propreté des grands murs de pierre, habituellement couverts de graffitis gravés par les élèves, rappelait que la guerre était passée par là. Tout avait été reconstruit à une allure impressionnante, et à l'identique.

Il patientait depuis quelques instants déjà; apparemment, personne n'avait été envoyé à sa rencontre. L'année scolaire avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt, et certains élèves parmi les plus âgés l'avaient déjà reconnu, s'il devait se fier aux murmures autour de lui.

Il se décida à se diriger vers les cachots, espérant qu'il devait bien s'installer et vivre au même endroit que son parrain, et qu'il ne trouverait pas la place déjà prise.  
Tous le dévisageaient; seuls les premières années ne l'avaient pas côtoyé alors qu'il était lui-même encore étudiant à Poudlard, et certainement s'attendaient-ils à le voir reprendre lui aussi les cours en tant qu'élève.  
Il sourit intérieurement.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire les longues études habituellement nécessaires avant de devenir professeur, et il prendrait son poste avec toute l'autorité qu'il faudrait pour imposer un peu de respect à ses anciens condisciples.

C'était décidé, son modèle serait son parrain, décida-t-il intérieurement tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots d'une démarche souple et assurée.

Les couloirs avaient été barrés à certains endroits, des passages étaient bouchés par les gravats, et Draco prit la mesure des changements dans la vieille école au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des cachots: des personnages se serraient dans les tableaux, les leurs ayant été détruits; des armures s'entassaient le long des couloirs, ne pouvant reprendre leur place initiale; les itinéraires familiers au blond devraient être revus et repensés en fonction des nombreux escaliers démolis, des couloirs écroulés.

La guerre était partout présente, mais ce n'est que le lendemain que ses conséquences apparaîtraient réellement à Draco.

Après s'être installé comme il avait pu dans les appartements de Severus, disposant çà et là les maigres effets qu'il avait pu sauver de sa vie précédente, il se trouva avec le ventre creux et la nuit entière pour méditer.

Personne ne l'avait accueilli, ni guidé; il avait pris possession des lieux sans même être certain que MacGonagall se souvenait qu'il devait venir ce jour-là.

Cette solitude lui semblait des plus étranges, mais avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, un Elfe apparut avec un plateau de nourriture et son planning de cours pour le semestre. Il lui fit un feu, lui souhaita la bienvenue et laissa bientôt le jeune professeur seul.

Draco fulminait.

On le traitait toujours comme un paria; pas même un mot des professeurs pour son retour, alors que la présence de l'Elfe indiquait clairement que la directrice savait qu'il s'était installé, et où. Il leur montrerait bientôt qu'il méritait du respect. Il serait un excellent professeur.

Sans plus poser un regard sur l'ameublement sommaire autour de lui, il s'attela à sa tâche.

Il passa la nuit dans ses livres de potions, concentré à l'extrême sur les programmes des diverses classes qu'il aurait le lendemain, préparant ses cours afin d'être prêt. Le jour le trouva toujours penché sur ses grimoires, une plume à la main. Pestant contre le temps qui jouait contre lui, il jeta un œil sur l'horloge murale. Huit heures et demie. Il devrait se passer de petit-déjeuner, s'il voulait pouvoir se laver et se rendre présentable à temps pour son premier cours.

#

#

* * *

#

#

Une demi-heure plus tard, un Draco Malfoy en retard, débraillé, essayait d'enfiler une cape d'une main et de se brosser les dents de l'autre pendant que ses élèves entraient studieusement en classe, loin de se douter qu'un jeune homme échevelé et n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit se démenait à quelques pas d'eux.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, et la salle de classe commençait à s'emplir de murmures amusés, certains se demandant qui serait le nouveau professeur de potions, d'autres ayant déjà leur hypothèse, aucun ne liant ceci au bruit du retour de Draco Malfoy.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci passe la porte, essoufflé, ses mèches blondes voltigeant autour de son visage alors qu'il se stoppait sur le pas de la porte, comme stupéfié.

C'était la classe des Gryffondor, des septièmes années. Comment avait-il pu oublier _qui_serait présent ce jour-là?

Face à lui, au premier rang, s'était levé brutalement à son entrée un jeune homme brun incrédule et le regard soudain flamboyant derrière une paire de lunettes rondes.

Le silence se fit soudain lourd et les secondes commençaient à peser des heures; les respirations s'étaient toutes coupées à l'exception de celle, erratique, de leur nouveau professeur figé à l'entrée et du souffle puissant et furieux du sorcier ayant défait à l'âge de dix-sept ans le plus terrible mage noir de l'histoire.

Le long face à face, les deux regards braqués l'un sur l'autre face à une classe soudain terrifiée, se prolongea.

Le blond sembla devenir mal à l'aise, son regard se faisant de moins en moins assuré à mesure que les iris vert émeraude face à lui se faisaient plus dures, rejetant ce qu'elles voyaient.

Malfoy à un cours des Gryffondor ne signifiait qu'un chose: il était leur nouveau professeur.

La main du jeune homme aux cheveux brun se crispa en un tremblement, avant de se saisir brutalement d'une baguette jusque là coincée dans la poche de sa cape. Des étincelles de magie crépitaient autour de lui, une puissance presque palpable se dégageant de son corps.

Lentement, avalant sa salive, Draco Malfoy fit un pas en arrière. A cette seconde, toutes les fioles, tous les instruments de mesure en verre explosèrent dans un fracas qui secoua toute la pièce.

Les étudiants, ayant plongé sous les bureaux et à terre afin de se protéger, ne virent pas leur professeur tourner les talons et déguerpir en courant dans le couloir, pendant que Harry Potter se rasseyait calmement.

* * *

Draco ne s'arrêta pas. Il savait qu'un jour la colère de Potter lui tomberait dessus. Vraiment.

Pas celle du gamin qu'il avait connu les premières années, mais celle de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Un homme capable de tuer le sorcier le plus puissant de son époque.

Et il avait toutes les raisons de croire que la colère de cet homme d'habitude si pacifique pouvait lui tomber dessus. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait subi le sectumsempra de ce soi-disant héros, depuis qu'il avait vu la colère dans les yeux de ce Gryffondor beaucoup plus sombre en réalité que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer la plupart du temps.

Dans le couloirs aux abords de la salle, les torches s'étaient éteintes comme sous le coup d'un vent violent, les personnages des tableaux criaient, paniqués.

Il dépassa rapidement les cachots, traversa les couloirs comme un homme qui a le diable aux trousses, ses pas retentirent dans le hall vide avant qu'il s'élance en-dehors, courant à s'épuiser jusqu'à la forêt interdite.

#

#

* * *

#

#

Harry, pour la première fois de l'année scolaire, regrettait sa décision. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas suivre cette septième année, et continuer comme les autres des études supérieures directement.

Mais il avait trouvé cela malhonnête. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois l'année passée dans Poudlard afin d'y étudier; il n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours, contrairement aux autres élèves.

Si Hermione avait été ravie de pouvoir apprendre en quelques mois le programme scolaire afin de passer à un niveaux d'études plus ambitieux, lui n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de se réfugier dans les livres.

Quand à Ron, il avait préféré plus d'action afin de penser à autre chose qu'aux années sombres de ses études à Poudlard, et avait été entamé une formation d'Auror.

Alors quand Draco Malfoy avait pénétré dans cette salle, Harry avait soudain senti tout le poids de sa solitude. Au moins, face à Rogue, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce merdeux avait pu obtenir une telle place sans aucune qualification.

Bien sûr, il était un des meilleurs élèves- Hermione le dépassant en tout sauf en potions et en quidditch-, mais était-ce une bonne idée?

A quoi pensait MacGonagall lorsqu'elle avait embauché un fils de mangemort, un mangemort lui-même, âgé de dix-huit ans?

Et surtout... Retrouver son vieil ennemi, ici en position de force, le mettait en rage. Il voyait déjà venir les coups bas, les abus d'autorité, les points enlevés sans raison, simplement pour que l'autre prenne sa revanche...

Malfoy était déjà assez dur à vivre en temps normal. Alors Harry ne voulait pas passer une année de plus à la supporter comme professeur, sans pouvoir rien dire, ni contrecarrer sa parole.

Une année entière sans insultes, sans bagarres, sans coups bas possibles venant de sa part, et une carte blanche dans les mains racées de ce crétin arrogant.

C'est pour cela que Harry laissa exploser sa colère, en pleine salle de classe, devant celui qui serait dorénavant son professeur et non plus un égal.

Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Malfoy avait semblé prendre peur. Il avait eu l'air vulnérable. Il avait fui.

Ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour Malfoy. Si auparavant il avait tendance à fuir, en effet, cette fois-ci il n'avait pas même laissé son ironie dégouliner sur Harry. D'habitude, il ne s'en allait jamais sans un dernier sarcasme, voire sans se battre contre lui, jusqu'au bout.

Il lui avait semblé déjà fatigué et amaigri en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il se rassit à sa table, sans comprendre le comportement de l'autre, deux yeux gris aux cernes profondes flottaient encore devant sa rétine.

#

#

#

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir parcouru ce petit chapitre d'introduction. J'essaierai de faire plus longuet la prochaine fois, mais il faut avouer que c'est pas toujours mon fort...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est dédié à Mzchoco (qui d'autre?^^), qui me donne toujours la force d'écrire! Il a bien entendu été composé au son de Gangnam Style de PSY.

#

De mon côté je vous remercie vous, pour vos très gentilles reviews et pour le temps que vous accorderez à cette fiction 3

#

(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent toujours à J. . Elle refuse obstinément de me les céder, pour d'obscures raisons).

#

#

#

#

Le soir du même jour, une discussion animée se déroulait dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard entre elle et l'élève Harry Potter, sous le yeux baissés du nouveau professeur de potions.

"Et moi je vous dis, Potter, qu'il vous faudra accepter cette situation! Vous ne pouvez pas contrecarrer l'autorité d'un professeur, peu importe le passé commun que vous ayez, et ce devant toute une classe! Vous ne pouvez pas décider de perturber toute une journée de cours pour les élèves en potions, parce que vous ne savez pas maîtriser vous nerfs... " Minerva MacGonagall semblait hors d'elle. Elle avait gardé toute sa sévérité, et l'appliquait à présent sur toutes les maisons et non plus seulement sur les Griffondor. Elle était devenue redoutable, ses lunettes encadrant son visage sec ajoutaient un éclat froid à son regard.

"Je ne permettrait pas qu'on laisse autant de pouvoir à Malfoy! Ce type est le plus mauvais pédagogue qu'on puisse trouver, et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le genre d'idéaux qu'il pourrait inculquer aux élèves les plus jeunes! Il n'a même jamais enseigné...

-Cela n'en restera pas là, Potter (ledit Potter redressa d'un geste rageur ses lunettes sur son nez à ces paroles). J'ai décidé d'accorder ce poste à Mr Malfoy, et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision sans bonne raison. Vous savez comme je vous apprécie, mais dans cette affaire, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous traiter différemment des autres étudiants. Il vous faudra subir une punition pour la démolition complète du laboratoire...

-Ce n'était pas voulu!

-Le professeur Rogue a passé un temps fou à essayer de vous apprendre des notions d'occlumencie, pour ma part je considère que si vous ne contrôlez toujours pas votre magie, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

Malfoy leva élégamment un de ses sourcils à la mention de ces faits. De toute évidence, il ignorait tout de ces leçons. Il avait suivi l'entretien sans rien dire, ses cils baissés cachant ses yeux, impénétrable. Si Potter devait être puni, il était simplement curieux de savoir quel genre de tâche on pourrait bien placer sur ces augustes épaules. Il plaignait MacGonagall, mais restait visiblement peu désireux d'intervenir; il avait assez donné dans la colère de Potter pour la journée.

-Il vous faudra donc d'abord présenter des excuses à monsieur Malfoy...

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait! s'insurgea le jeune homme. Je ne lui ai même pas dit un mot depuis la fois ou je lui ai... sauvé la vie!, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard lourd de sens au blond.

Imperturbable, la directrice continua, en haussant cependant légèrement le ton afin de couvrir la voix de son élève:

-Et il faudra également que vous l'aidiez à remplacer les fioles cassées...

-Je paierai pour les fioles!

-Que vous l'assistiez dans la préparation des multiples potions ainsi perdues...

-Mais cela prendrait des _mois_!

-Justement, Potter! Il est grand temps que vous mettiez de côté votre animosité. Vous ne pouvez pas vous vanter d'avoir sauvé la vie de Draco Malfoy pour ensuite la lui ruiner! Vous pensez peut-être que toutes les portes ne se fermeront pas devant lui, peut-être? S'il compte accomplir son travail honnêtement, laissez-le faire! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on vous soupçonne de cruauté, n'est-ce pas?

Un grand silence gêné tomba sur le groupe après cette déclaration. Malfoy, plus qu'embarrassé qu'on évoque ainsi sa situation face à ce grand niais à lunettes pas fichu de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'avait rien demandé de tout cela, lui. Il était venu en cours. Il était venu à la convocation de MacGonagall. N'avait pas ouvert la bouche, en aucune des deux occasions, et maintenant il allait devoir se coltiner Saint Potter tous les soirs de la semaine pendant des mois! C'était à se demander qui des deux était puni.

Il soupçonnait vaguement la directrice de vouloir lui coller l'autre sous un vague prétexte afin de le surveiller. Inconsciemment, il se gratta l'avant-bras, là où la marque lui avait été apposée. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce bureau; déjà du temps de Dumbledore, il n'aimait pas tellement y être. Mais maintenant, les lieux avaient pris un aspect austère. Finis les objets divers disposés un peu partout, les bonbons en libre service. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres, d'autres livres couvraient le bureau, il avait l'étrange impression d'être rentré dans le Paradis de Granger.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Potter le fixait avec un de ses plus beaux froncements de sourcils.

-Très bien, concéda l'autre sorcier d'un air mauvais, après un temps de réflexion. _Je suis désolé, Malfoy_, lui cracha-t-il avec un air insolent. Cela sembla calmer quelque peu la femme qui se trouvait entre eux; elle ajouta, radoucie:

-Vous pouvez vous serrer la main.

Les deux jeunes hommes, incrédules, se regardèrent comme si on leur avait demandé de manger un hypogriffe entier, plumes, poils et bec compris.

Malfoy sentit que s'il devait sortir de son mutisme, c'était le moment ou jamais. Raclant sa gorge, il murmura dans un souffle, les yeux fixés sur la main ballante de son ennemi:

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Qu'il vienne m'aider à rassembler les ingrédients renversés qui peuvent être sauvés demain soir, ce sera suffisant...

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, professeur Malfoy. Je reste votre supérieure, et j'insiste pour que vous serriez la main de Potter, ainsi que pour qu'il vous aide à absolument tout restaurer dans le laboratoire, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous supporter, tous les deux! Plus personne dans cette école n'a envie d'entendre parler du passé. Plus personne ne veut de votre rivalité- qu'elle soit basée sur vos maisons respectives, vos idéaux ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ces temps sont révolus. Je compte bien instaurer une ère de paix et de stabilité à Poudlard.

Elle souligna ses propos d'un regard sans équivoque et plutôt appuyé sur leurs mains.

C'est ainsi que huit ans après le refus de Harry Potter, sa main se retrouva tout de même un bref instant dans celle de Draco Malfoy. Moite de rage, imprimant une pression plus forte que nécessaire aux doigts fins et pâles du blond, mais elle avait créé le contact.

#

* * *

#

Harry était remonté dans les dortoirs des Griffondor sans demander son reste, marchant à pas rapides le long des couloirs, se plaisant à se perdre dans les nouveaux labyrinthes qu'avait créé la guerre en démolissant certains passages, aimant à se défouler dans la marche.

La grosse Dame s'effaça sans mot dire quand il lui lança le mot de passe, ouvrant momentanément le passage à la salle commune bondée. Il y régnait un bruyant désordre; passant entre deux élèves qui rugissaient- les ventes du magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley n'avaient pas baissé malgré la mort d'un des fondateurs-, il se dirigea vers les fauteuils autour du feu.

C'est en général à cet endroit qu'il pouvait trouver Ginny. Mais ce soir-là, nulle trace de la chevelure rousse. Dépité, il hésita à monter dans le dortoir des septièmes années; il n'avait pas pu dîner à cause de la convocation de MacGonagall et la faim lui tordait l'estomac, mais d'un autre côté il éprouvait un furieux besoin de parler à quelqu'un des évènements de la journée.

Il se décida donc à monter les escaliers, saisissant dans sa malle de quoi écrire, et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit. Le bout de sa plume en sucre dans la bouche, le parchemin devant les yeux, il se demandait qui serait le mieux placé pour l'écouter et le conseiller. Malfoy de retour à l'école! Il imaginait déjà la tête de Ron s'il apprenait ça. Il s'étoufferait probablement et préférerait manger la lettre plutôt que de laisser une preuve que la chose était possible.

Hermione, alors?.. Il entendait sa voix d'ici: elle lui conseillerait le calme, d'oublier ses rancunes, de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur...

Son parrain lui manquait terriblement, dans ces moments-là. Les conseils de Sirius n'étaient pas toujours les plus prudents, mais lui au moins semblait toujours comprendre Harry lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Qui d'autre que son parrain, qui avait vécu une grande rivalité avec Severus Rogue, pourrait comprendre l'importance du retour de Malfoy?

Soupirant, il se décida tout de même à écrire à Hermione. De cette manière, il pouvait être certain que Ron l'apprendrait tout de même, et d'une manière plus délicate, lui épargnant le risque d'une syncope.

_ Hermione,_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir plus écrit, ni répondu à tes nombreuses lettres. Je suis heureux de savoir que ta formation se passe bien._

_Ici les choses vont bien, sûrement parce que j'ai Ginny avec moi- sans ça je souffrirai peut-être plus de_ votre_ absence. Poudlard n'est pas pareil, sans vous deux. Heureusement, le petit frère de Colin, Dennis Crivey, semble prendre très à cœur mon isolement et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Son frère doit lui manquer terriblement aussi._

_ Tout le monde essaie de se remettre de la guerre, et j'aurais même dit que les tensions entre maisons avaient diminué, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En fait, nous avons finalement un nouveau professeur de potions. Tu vas avoir du mal à y croire, mais c'est Malfoy._

_Je n'étais pas préparé. J'ai un tout petit peu fait sauter le laboratoire ce matin, en l'apercevant. Il va falloir que je l'aide à tout réparer, on va en avoir pour des mois... Ginny va me tuer, si je ne me suicide pas avant!_

_Je ne pourrais donc pas beaucoup t'écrire, puisque maintenant je passerai mes soirées en compagnie d'un ancien mangemort... Ne m'en veux pas, je préfèrerais même avoir une retenue avec Trelawney._

_Passe le bonjour à Ron._

_Harry_

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à écrire calmement, sans inclure les mots "saloperie de petit con" ou "crétin congénital", il se dépêcha de porter la lettre à Hedwige à la volière avant que le couvre-feu l'en empêche, espérant qu'une réponse pleine de bons conseils viendrait bientôt.

Il espérait vaguement croiser Ginny, sur le chemin ou à son retour dans la Salle Commune, mais il du se résoudre à se coucher sans l'avoir vue de la journée. Il aurait espéré qu'elle serait plus présente pour lui cette année, après avoir officialisé leur relation, mais il ne la voyait que très rarement, et le plus souvent ils ne pouvaient être seuls.

La situation stagnait, et il essayait de se montrer compréhensif: après tout, si lui était seul, elle avait encore tous ses amis présents autour d'elle. Si au moins il avait repris le quidditch, il aurait eu une distraction, et un moyen de la côtoyer plus souvent... Mais après la guerre, il se sentait nauséeux et coupable dès qu'il tentait de se distraire, de s'amuser, alors il avait préféré renoncer plutôt que d'affronter sa culpabilité. De temps à autre, il se contentait d'aller regarder Ginny s'entraîner avec son équipe.

Il alla donc se coucher ce soir-là avec le moral dans les chaussettes, avec pour seul horizon de longues soirées monotones avec Malfoy, qui seraient un obstacle de plus pour voir sa petite amie.  
#

* * *

#

Draco Malfoy fulminait. C'était son deuxième soir à Poudlard, et pour la seconde fois il restait le ventre creux, faute d'être à l'heure pour le dîner. Mais comment diantre pouvait-on convoquer ces saletés d'Elfes de maison, ici?

Epuisé par sa nuit blanche, le ventre dans des tenailles, il grogna:

"Elfes!"

Rien n'arriva.

"Bon sang, ELFES! J'ai _besoin_de nourriture!"

Toujours personne. Si au moins il connaissait leurs noms... Il estimait que chaque professeur aurait du se voir attribuer son Elfe personnel, mais de toute évidence, ce château manquait de classe. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Avec un sourire, il se rappela que maintenant qu'il était devenu un enseignant, il pouvait tout à fait se permettre d'errer dans les couloirs à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et qui sait? Il croiserait peut-être un ou deux élèves pour leur enlever des points.

D'ailleurs, c'était tout à fait dans son devoir d'aller vérifier que nul d'entre eux n'irait s'aventurer la nuit dans le château. C'était pour leur protection, et si en passant il pouvait trouver un moyen d'obtenir un peu de nourriture... Il franchit la porte de ses appartements, maudissant MacGonagall.

Ou pourrait-il bien aller? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il faudrait s'y prendre. Peut-être qu'en retournant à la Grande Salle..? Après tout, c'est là-bas que les repas apparaissaient.

A un angle, il se vit obligé de faire demi-tour. Le chemin devant lui était positivement barré par un amoncellement de gravas. Grommelant, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait peut-être bien établir une carte des couloirs de Poudlard afin de ne pas se faire piéger. Il y avait eu tellement de changements... Et la rentrée étant passée depuis quelques semaines déjà, il n'était pas certain que qui que ce soit fasse grand-chose pour déblayer le passage.

Il se débattait depuis déjà une bonne demie-heure dans cette saleté de labyrinthe, et commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas perdu, quand il entendit un bruit de pas.

Chouette! Un élève à punir!

Son ventre grogna.

Bon, un élève à questionner concernant les lieux d'approvisionnement en nourriture, alors.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, sans reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sinon, peut-être que ce ne serait pas trop humiliant de demander son chemin...?

Pestant contre lui-même- un Malfoy ne devrait jamais dépendre d'autrui! Et encore moins d'un élève!-, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre. Il aviserait selon l'élève qui se présenterait.

Plissant les yeux, il fixa le silhouette devant lui. Sacrément balèze... A moins que..?

Deux élèves! Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. Encore un bon quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu. Les amoureux avançaient, tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'il les avait pris pour une seule et même personne.

Il entendit un gloussement féminin, aperçut une chevelure blonde semblable à la sienne... Et s'étouffa.

Merlin! Ces histoires de copinage entre maisons allaient trop loin! Comment Daphné Greengrass, une sang-pur tout à fait honorable et d'un an de moins que lui, serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait pu se trouver au bras de Dean Thomas?!

-Hé, vous deux! Vous êtes bien loin de vos deux maisons! Je vous rappelle qu'il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu!

Daphné sursauta en voyant Malfoy sortir de l'ombre et cessa de glousser immédiatement. Dean, très calme, sans ôter son bras autour d'elle, annonça de sa voix grave et calme:

-Je sais bien, _professeur_. (Malfoy avait-il vraiment vu le léger sourire sardonique au mot de "professeur"?) Je la raccompagnais dans sa salle commune.

Il fallait admettre que la peau pâle, les cheveux clairs de Daphné étaient merveilleusement mis en valeur par la peau noire et les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Approuvant le choix esthétique mais pas celui de la maison, Draco se dit qu'il pouvait toujours profiter de l'occasion pour retrouver le chemin des cachots.

-Il est très tard, et Rusard ne comprendrait peut-être pas cette explication aussi bien que moi. Je vous accompagne aussi.

Regard incrédule des deux amoureux. Malfoy allait les coller?!

-Dites-moi... Vous avez mis du temps, avant de vous faire à la nouvelle topographie des couloirs?

Dean Thomas racla sa gorge. Après tout, Malfoy semblait plutôt amical. Peut-être qu'il s'amendait, après la guerre.

-En fait, on n'y est pas encore tout à fait habitués. On connaît les trajets qu'on fait souvent... Des dortoirs à nos salles de cours, par exemple. Ce serait trop long de mémoriser le reste.

Le blond médita la réponse. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment créer un carte?

Le reste du chemin se déroula en silence. Malfoy avait laissé le couple devant lui, et se contentait de les suivre jusqu'aux cachots.

Une fois arrivé, il recommanda la prudence à Dean Thomas qui semblait ouvertement n'en pas croire ses oreilles et rentra chez lui. Bien des choses avaient changé dans Poudlard: ce n'étaient pas que des pierres effondrées dans les couloirs. C'était ce nouveau mélange des maisons.

Il se jura d'assister au petit-déjeuner le lendemain afin de prendre la mesure des dégâts. Peut-être que Greengrass était une exception? Après tout, c'était une fille d'opportunistes, et après la guerre, quand on est un Serpentard sang-pur, quoi de mieux pour se disculper que de s'allier avec un Gryffondor, et ancien membre de l'A.D. qui plus est?

Car Malfoy n'avait pas oublié les noms sur la liste, lorsqu'il était en cinquième année; ce petit con de Dean Thomas était un pro-Potter. Ça pouvait toujours être utile de se le mettre dans la poche.

Se saisissant d'un bout de parchemin, il commença sa carte en traçant de mémoire les passages barrés.

Ses yeux piquaient... Les journées des professeurs étaient longues. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire... Des élèves à surveiller...

Les cils blancs papillonnaient devant ses yeux gris. Il devait faire cette carte, il devait s'en sortir, il devait se maintenir à un niveau supérieur aux autres... Il était un Malfoy, et un professeur de surcroît.

Potter ne le laisserait pas en paix s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur.

Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse...

Il s'endormit sur sa table de travail.

* * *

#

-Je te jure, il l'a raccompagnée avec moi... Sans remarques, sans points enlevés! Il prend peut-être son rôle au sérieux, Harry.

Celui-ci se versa un peu de jus de citrouille, finissant de mâcher ses pancakes.

-Ou c'est tout simplement parce qu'il se méfie de toi. C'est Greengrass qu'il a ramenée, pas toi. Plutôt normal, vu qu'elle est Serpentard. Il devait croire que tu allais la bouffer, ou je ne sais quoi...

Il s'interrompit. Ginny rentrait dans la grande salle et il perdit tout intérêt pour l'histoire de Dean. La chevelure rousse détonait encore plus, maintenant que ses frères avaient quitté l'école, elle était la seule tâche flamboyante de toute la tablée.

Denis Crivey l'accompagnait. Harry fronça les sourcils. Encore le mioche? Il allait jamais le lâcher!

Mais son regard s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la table des Gryffondor. Il était maintenant fréquent que les élèves s'asseyent où il leur plaisait d'aller, en fonction de leurs amitiés plus que de leur réelle maison, mais il aurait _au moins_espéré un bonjour de sa petite amie!

-Hé, Ginny!

La rousse se retourna sans s'arrêter.

-On passe juste à la table des Serdaigle, Harry! Je viens te voir après!

Dennis lui lança un petit regard contrit et la suivit.

-Eh bien tu vois, Harry, toi qui te plains toujours que Crivey te colle...

-Sauf que là, c'est ma petite amie qu'il colle, Dean.

-C'est par admiration pour toi, assura tranquillement l'autre. Il veut aussi tester la petite amie du survivant...

Il s'interrompit pour éviter le bout de lard que lui avait lancé Harry en riant. C'est vrai, Dean avait raison de plaisanter, il s'inquiétait trop. Ginny pouvait bien passer voir quelques amis à la table des Serdaigle avant de finir le déjeuner avec lui!

Souriant, il la chercha des yeux afin de la contempler. Et il s'étrangla. Elle n'était pas allée voir n'importe qui, à cette table. Michael Corner, c'était son ex, si sa mémoire était bonne!

Il planta une fourchette hargneuse dans sa pile de pancakes. Après tout, qu'elle fasse comme il lui chante. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle semblait non pas l'éviter, mais tout simplement ne pas voir l'intérêt de passer du temps avec lui. Toujours insouciante et souriante, mais jamais présente quand il avait à lui annoncer que toutes ses soirées seraient prises pendant des mois à cause de Malfoy. Suivant le cours de ses pensées, Harry était le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir que dans la salle de nombreuses voix s'étaient tues.

Pour le première fois, Malfoy était entré pour s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. L'air digne, la longue robe professorale battant ses jambes, il avait longé les tables sans y jeter le moindre regard.

Le élèves le trouvèrent froid.

Les professeurs le trouvèrent digne.

Lui était terrorisé.

Les choses étaient pires que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait vu des Serpentard à toutes les tables, et des Griffondor à la table des Serpentard. En fait, il avait vu plus d'élèves aux tables d'autres maisons que d'élèves assis à la place qui était la leur. Ce désordre lui filait des sueurs froides.

Il alla s'installer à la table des professeurs, nauséeux. A sa droite, Hagrid, qui lui jeta un regard noir. A sa gauche, Horace Slughorn le dévisageait avec un sourire radieux. De toute évidence, il était devenu nettement plus intéressant depuis qu'il était devenu professeur à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

-Mon très cher Malfoy! Je me réjouis d'avoir l'occasion de collaborer avec vous, je crois me rappeler vous avoir eu pour élève il y a quelques temps, dit-il avec un air de conspirateur.

Draco hocha la tête dans sa direction, laissant supposer à son interlocuteur qu'il l'avait entendu. Il avait d'autres priorités, et la légère nausée provoquée par le vue de sang-purs se débauchant parmi des Pouffsoufle ne l'empêcherait pas de remplir son estomac.

-Alors, pourquoi les potions, mmh? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez doué, certes, mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit pour vous d'un moyen de rendre hommage au professeur Rogue... Très noble, mon garçon, néanmoins si pour vous aider dans votre deuil...

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Il se contentait de grognements indicatifs de temps à autre, et ne cessait de tendre la fourchette vers les divers plats mis à sa disposition, quand il manqua s'étouffer en voyant l'insigne que portait Slughorn sur sa poitrine.

-Ah, je ne peux qu'approuver votre curiosité, jeune homme!

Petit clin d'œil.

-Je pense que c'est excellent pour le rapprochement des maisons. Personne ne veut revivre ces années de tensions qui nous ont mené à la guerre... La communication et l'égalité entre le élèves est fondamentale, comme je l'explique toujours aux membres de mon petit club... Vous savez que j'ai toujours trouvé des talents dans toutes les maisons...

Draco, halluciné, ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'écusson brodé à même la robe du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les quatre couleurs, les quatre animaux symbolisant les quatre maisons s'y mêlaient.

Il avait eu tort. La situation n'était pas grave. Elle était catastrophique.

Et lui ferait tout pour y remédier, avant que ces fous ne décident de mélanger ensemble les sabliers qui comptaient les points des maisons, avant qu'ils ne lissent toute concurrence, avant qu'ils ne transforment les élèves en foutus clones sirupeux de bienveillance.

Jetant un œil à Potter, qui lui avait eu la décence de rester à la table de Griffondor et de lui témoigner sa haine la veille, il se rassura en se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Il rétablirait la saine rivalité entre maisons, et la punition de Potter tombait à pic pour cela. Se servant dans un plat de saucisses, il commença mentalement à se préparer pour la première soirée en compagnie du brun.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, ce serait piquant.

#

* * *

#

#  
Quelqu'un pour m'indiquer comment on peut faire un mise en page sur ce site? Je galère pour sauter les lignes!

Ça vous va, Slughorn en prof de défense contre les forces du mal? C'était ça où je l'évinçais, et je compte donner un joli rôle à son..."club"!

La suite bientôt...


End file.
